Books are Imperfect Substitutes
by jakuzabi
Summary: Takenaga has always been attracted to his copperhaired housemate. When Ranmaru realizes he's smitten also, he interrupts Oda's reading for some playtime. Yaoi. RanTake


disclaimer: It's true, I don't own any part of Wallflower/PGE, but I do so enjoy playing with the boys.

a/n: dedicated to Kaoru, who plays opposite my Takenaga in our Ouran/Wallflower board RPG. Alas, now that Hikaru has returned to you, I have to go back to my first lover. Here's how it started.

Books are Imperfect Substitutes

Ranmaru's eyes fluttered open in the bright, sunlit room he claimed his in the landlady's geshuku. He languidly placed an arm over his eyes and scowled. "Urgh, I forgot to shut the drapes last night. Now I'll never get back to sleep."

For a few more minutes longer, the copper-haired boy lay there with eyes closed, until he realized sleep really wasn't going to reclaim him. Slowly, he pushed himself up to lean against the headboard, letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Well, if I can't sleep," he mused, with the beginnings of a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, "at least I can entertain myself with Takenaga. Hmm," he murmured reaching up and pulling on his bangs. "Maybe I'll ask him to trim my hair. I do so like the feeling of his hands running through it." He envisioned long white fingers stroking his reddish locks, then followed the hands as they caressed his neck, and then his shoulders. Another sigh escaped his lips, this time a light-hearted one.

Morii Ranmaru loved beauty. It didn't matter what or who it was, he enjoyed being it and appreciating it in others. Most of the time, he partook of the lovely, older ladies, but lately, his mind had awakened to a different possibility. One that included a raven-haired housemate that, at this moment, was occupying his thoughts .

He contemplated when he started noticing his friend more in a sensual manner. All of his male housemates were extremely handsome, but Takenaga's smooth, ivory skin, which contrasted so exquisitely with his jet black hair and his brilliant blue eyes, had awed him from the first day they met. Over the month, Ranmaru had just assumed he was smitten by the stunning features because of his love for all things beautiful, until the recent flutterings in his stomach made him reassess his feelings.

Loosely putting on his kimono, Ranmaru sauntered down the stairs. Upon opening the dining room door, he greeted the lone occupant with an unusually bright morning smile. "Ohayo. Any breakfast left?"

Takenaga looked up from the book he was reading. He had been up for over an hour, and thus was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt. His eyes roamed across Ranmaru as the boy walked towards him, drinking in every piece of revealed skin and relishing the view as his mouth became dry. However, he quickly dropped his eyes, not wanting the other to see the desire hidden in them, swallowed, and answered in a pleasant, yet level tone, "It's all cold by now, but there is food left. Get in late last night?"

"Not really. I just needed to catch up on my beauty sleep." Ranmaru said causually as he passed by on the way to the kitchen close enough that the back of his hand brushed against his housemate's arm. The brief contact made Oda's heart beat fast for a few seconds, but he kept himself motionless.

Returning with his breakfast, Morii sat in the chair next to his raven-haired housemate. As he ate, he glanced over at the other's silky, black hair that fell gently forward while the boy read, the graceful, yet strong, fingers holding the tome, and the black top that clung to the other's frame enticingly. Ranmaru's body reacted involuntarily and he knew that the stirrings he felt weren't just like appreciating a beautiful painting. "So enticing. I want to feel him, taste him, " he decided.

Takenaga tried to concentrate on the book in front of him. Unfortunately, he was finding it quite difficult secondary to the proximity, as well as the outfit, of his housemate. Oda had always been attracted to the copper tresssed boy next to him. Yet, he constantly reminded himself, that that's all it could be. Ranmaru dated women. It just wasn't feasible. Takenaga wasn't female. Furthermore, there was the belief by everyone that he and Noi were the perfect couple. Now, he did like her, but as a friend, a girlfriend, a sister? He wasn't really sure. He didn't get the same intense heart flutterings or quiverings when she looked at him or touched him, the way he did when Ranmaru was near. He couldn't deny his feelings. He liked the redhead...a lot. But to complicate matters were his attachment issues and his introverted personality, which meant he couldn't, or wouldn't, say anything. So, he figured it was all pretty hopeless. He began to quelch, again, those wishful feelings trying to surface.

Still concentrating on reading the words that continued to be incoherent in front of his eyes, Takenaga startled when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked up quickly to find Ranmaru's face close and his eyes intently watching him.

"I can't believe how engrossed you get with your books," Ranmaru teased. "I was asking you if you wouldn't mind trimming my hair today. The ends seem a little uneven." He kept his eyes fastened on the blue irises, while his hand stayed resting on Takenaga's knee, awaiting his friend's answer and enjoying the warmth of the touch.

A reddish tinge crept onto Takenaga's cheeks before he could suppress it. Jumping up quickly, he answered as he hurried out of the room, "Sure. I'll be right back with the scissors."

Ranmaru's eyebrow rose as he noted the flushed face and the quick retreat. Leaning back comfortably in the chair, he licked his lips. This could definitely make up for being awakened early, IF he was reading body language correctly, which he was quite sure he was. Romance was his area of expertise.

"Oh, man," thought Takenaga as he bolted out of the room. "How embarrassing. He didn't see me blush, did he? I've got to calm down. But...but..." Oda rambled, but then commanded himself to stand perfectly still and take a long, deep breath. He willed his heart to slow down and the heat to leave his body. Opening his eyes slowly, he then fetched the needed supplies and re-entered the dining room. "All set," Takenaga said matter of factly, trying not to stare at his lounging housemate, but failing miserably. He hurried to stand behind Ranmaru's chair, hoping to get out of the other's view before his face revealed the longing he was feeling.

Ranmaru smiled broadly as Takenaga emerged from the other room. Oda's attempt to act composed was pretty well done, yet this was Ranmaru's type of game. He knew better. He could see the want in the raven-haired boy's eyes. And now that he realized he desired Takenaga as well, there would be no further hesitation on his part. But he'd go slow. He didn't want to overwhelm Oda. For as far as he knew, Takenaga had never had any kind of intimate relationship, even when they, or Noi, pushed him. "Noi," his thoughts connected. "Maybe that's why he's always been resistant to calling her his girlfriend. Is he not attracted to her in that way? Or is it relationships in general? Well, no matter, it's just him and me today." His eyes twinkled with sweet expectations.

Turning his head and winking at his housemate, Ranmaru said playfully, "I'm ready too. Just a little trim. I like my hair long, don't you?"

"Yeah, it looks good on you," Takenaga replied, cheeks feeling hot again. As he ran his hands through the copper tresses to place the hair clips, he relished the way Ranmaru's hair flowed past his fingers and how the light caused it to shimmer in various red and orange hues. It was so different from his own. Quite entrancing. His thoughts then wandered from his housemate's hair, to his skin, to his lips, to his...but were suddenly interrupted by a door opening and a peppy voice.

"Hi Ranmaru! Hi Takenaga! What are you doing? Ooh, that's a good idea. Would you cut my hair, too?" Yuki asked, bouncing over to the pair.

"Sure, Yuki. I'm almost done with Ranmaru." Takenaga said, slightly relieved at the intrusion. Checking length equality on both sides a few minutes later, Takenaga unfastened the cape and announced to his friend, "OK. Done." Without waiting for a response, Oda removed the cape, placed it around Yuki's neck, and began combing the blonde's hair.

"So, Yuki-kun," Ranmaru asked as he turned sideways to face the smaller boy and placed one foot on the blonde's chair so that his robe fell to reveal his full leg. "Why so excited this morning?" he continued, while covertly watching for a reaction from Takenaga. " And the sudden need for a hair cut? Have you got big plans today?"

"Uh, huh," their spirited housemate replied. "I'm meeting Machiko-chan for lunch. Then we're going to go see a movie. How about you two? And Kyohei?"

Ranmaru put his leg down. The test had been successful. Takenaga's eyes had dilated and his cheeks were quite red. "I should stop teasing him for now. Poor Yuki could end up with a bald spot," Ranmaru chuckled silently to himself. "But I will resume playtime later." Outloud he answered nonchalantly, "I haven't made any plans for the night yet, since I haven't decided who to call. I think I'll just go take a shower and get dressed, then lounge around 'til something hits me." With that, Morii stood and as he began to brush past Takenaga, leaned in close and said sweetly, "Thanks for the trim." Then he walked out of the room.

Oda closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After calming himself, he explained to his friend, "Kyohei's at his new job and I'm just going to stay in and read. I've really gotten into this one book. It's a science-fiction story, but it's full of well-written space battles and logistics, as well as deep, complex characters. The author writes very well."

"You read too much. Don't you want to go out and do stuff?"

"Well, yeah, sometimes. Now that I have you guys as friends." Takenaga conceded. "But books were my refuge when I was escaping from my family. And I still enjoy them." He gave a final inspection to his handiwork, then declared, "Okay, I'm finished!"

"If you say so, Takenaga, but I like going out. And I better get," Yuki said jumping up and waving cheerfully as he pranced out the door "Thanks a lot. Ja ne."

"Have fun," Oda called after him, smiling. He really was glad his blonde housemate had come in at that moment. He had felt he was losing some of his self-control earlier with Ranmaru and knew he wasn't dealing with it well. Sighing at his confusion, Takenaga put the hair supplies away and picked up his book. He then settled himself into the couch and began to lose himself in the story once again.

Morii grinned at his luck when he overheard a certain portion of his friends' conversation. "This day gets better every minute," the copper-haired boy thought as he strolled to his room to take a shower and dress. Emerging about a half an hour later, Ranmaru made his way back down the stairs, listening as he walked. The house was nice and quiet. "Good. That means Kyohei's still at work, Yuki's gone, Sunako's occupied, and Takenaga's probably reading." A predatory smile appeared on his face. "It's time."

He entered the living room quietly and let his eyes roam over the reclining figure. As he approached, Ranmaru felt his pulse quicken and his hands itch with desire. Takenaga's eyes lifted in greeting and he smiled back. Sitting down on the couch next to his friend's bent knees, he noted the blue eyes widen slighty in surprise and apprehension. Peering past the surface, he saw the immense want in their depths. Acting innocently, he asked, "That seems like a good book. But would you mind if I interrupted you for a few minutes?"

Lowering the book into his lap, Takenaga gazed at his friend who was sitting so, very close, that he couldn't stop his heart from pounding, or the heat rising in him, or his eyes from watching those rosy lips. He finally replied in a trembling voice, "N...no. What do you need?"

As his answer, Ranmaru brought a hand up to cradle Oda's cheek and leaned in, pressing his lips softly onto the other's. Surprise and anxiety persisted in the blue eyes, so Ranmaru released the lips and kissed a trail up to an ear. He whispered in a sultry voice, "I want you, Take. I have for a while now. And I've seen the longing in you, too. Just let yourself go." He resumed his gentle kisses, this time down Takenaga's neck, and when he heard a soft moan escape the raven-haired boy's lips, he grinned. He lifted his head to recapture the warm lips and nipped and licked at them, asking for admittance.

It had taken Oda a few moments to adjust to the feel of Ranmaru's lips on his own mouth, as well as his neck. Yet, it felt...good. Letting himself relax, he.parted his lips and moved his tongue to meet his partner's, while his arms encircled and pulled the redhead closer. Their mouths opened wider, allowing their tongues full access to explore and slide against the other. They kissed deeply and hungrily, only breaking apart to come up for air. Ranmaru leaned back to peer into Takenaga's eyes, wanting to make sure everything was alright. He was met with blue eyes dark with lust. "Take?"

Without verbalizing an answer, Oda reached up, putting a hand behind Ranmaru's head to draw him back down, and kissed him hard, plunging his tongue back into a hot, welcoming mouth. His other hand began to impatiently undo his partner's shirt buttons, wanting to feel that delicious chest that had taunted him earlier. This is what he had been yearning for, to touch and explore the body he watched every day. Mission accomplished, Takenaga groaned in satisfaction as he ran his hands all over the firm, warm skin, then up the shoulders, pushing the shirt off.

Ranmaru broke the kiss to completely remove the garment and tossed it quickly away. Not taking his eyes off his partner, he readjusted and seated himself atop Takenaga's thighs. Eyes clouding with passion and smiling hungrily, he grabbed the hem of his friend's top and yanked it up and over his head, reveling in every inch of ivory skin exposed during the process. When the top was finally off, Ranmaru sat back for a second to admire and caress the porcelain chest, while biting his lip in mounting desire. He descended again to devour the red, full lips beneath him and ran his fingers through the black, silky hair. A few minutes later, he released Takenaga's mouth to kiss and lick a path down the flushed, sensitive neck, nibbling on a collar bone next, as one hand rubbed and played with a nipple.

"Hnn..'Maru...so..ah..." Takenaga groaned, arching his back into the touch. The sensations were new and a little overwhelming, but he didn't want to stop. He wouldn't stop. It felt too good and so right. Desire overrode every argument his lust-hazed mind could present. As Ranmaru continued to excite him, Oda's fingers stroked his partner's copper-colored hair and any skin within reach.

The guttoral noises emerging from the raven-haired boy's throat continued to fuel the want in Ranmaru and he answered with moans of his own. As he brushed his lips across Oda's abdomen, he felt muscles quiver. Licking the ticklish skin added more shudders and when he plunged his tongue into his partner's navel, it elicited a different, yet delicious, response. Morii loved the sounds and movements he was coaxing from Takenaga; it made his blood boil even more. Moving his lips back up to the unattended nipple, the copper haired boy teased it further with his tongue, as his hands slid down to undo the snap and zipper of Oda's pants.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ranmaru sprawled on top of Takenaga, both panting harshly. As their chests stopped heaving, Morii took a deep breath, enjoying the other's scent; a mixture of sandalwood and sweat. He began placing soft kisses on his partner's chest, when something caught his attention. Prying out the novel that was half buried under Oda, he noticed that the cover and binding were warped and some of the pages fanned out. He held it up and looked apologetically into clear blue eyes.

Takenaga chuckled as he took the book and inspected it. Dropping it on the floor, he said with amusement, "Whoever said reading was a safe activity? Although this is the first casaulty I've ever had." Wrapping ivory arms around his lover, he continued sarcastically, "You know, you are the reason it's ruined and so should be held accountable."

"Hmm, I see," Ranmaru pondered. "Maybe I should tuck you in tonight and read you one of my favorite bedtime stories as compensation. Will that do?"

"It's a start. For now, though, we better get cleaned up before anyone comes home."

Agreeing nonverbally, Ranmaru peeled himself off and stood. As his gaze fell on the still lounging Takenaga, he started getting aroused again. Eyes sparkled anew as he offered his hand. "A cool shower sounds really inviting right now. Care to join me?"

Oda grinned in response and took his hand.

_reviews/comments please_


End file.
